


Your Normal, Everyday Office Worker

by Voidsgalaxy



Category: Blush Blush (Video Game)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Demon/Human Relationships, Multi, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles, The Office Spoilers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, references to The Office
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidsgalaxy/pseuds/Voidsgalaxy
Summary: Ferris is your Average Bland and Normal Office Worker. So Normal, No one would believe what his Life is like outside of Work
Relationships: Poe/Ferris/Seth
Kudos: 1





	Your Normal, Everyday Office Worker

There was Nothing Considerably Special about Ferris. He did his Work, Got along with Everyone as Best he could, with a Few Exceptions of course, and was all Around a Good Employee. He never got into his Personal Life much than he Needed, Even if Kelly tried to Pry Information out of him for Gossip and Drama and Micheal wanted to Talk Endlessly about whatever was Going on in Life, though it’s not like someone as Boring and Bland as him could have anything Special Going in his Life. Ferris really was just Your Normal, Everyday Office Worker. So Normal, No one would ever Believe what his Life outside of Crop Corp was Really Like.

As Ferris Came Home after a Day of Work and Opened the Door to his House he found a Sight he Loved seeing at the End of the Day; Poe and Seth were sitting on the Couch, Poe reading off Some of his Recent Poetry to his Sirina while Seth Watched a Horror Movie on TV. “Hey, I’m Home!” Ferris said Getting the Attention of his Two Boyfriends, Who looked Happy to see him. The Pink Haired Boy sat down between the other Two, Seth pulling him into a Hug as he Continued watching the Movie and Poe moving Closer to them. Poe asked “How was Work Today? Anyone Cry?” “Not Exactly. Patricia was Horrible, Like always but even more so, All because Our Company was Having a Launch Party and She got to Plan it. She practically Bullied Me and Angelica who were trying to Help!”, Seth growled “I Hate that Bitch so Much. I Already have a Seat for her in Hell.” “Well It wasn’t all Bad, Angelica outed Patricia for having an Affair with another Coworker, Andy was Crushed when he was Told! It was Great!”.

Poe Laughed “Such Poetic Justice, If i Write a Poem about it can i Recite it the Next time We see them?” “Maybe, Remind me to bring Pepper Spray this time though.” “Nice~ I will”. Ferris Smiled and Grabbed Poe, Bringing him into the Hug Seth had him in, Seth Cuddling the Two as they essentially Became One Big Cuddle Pile. As Poe and Ferris were cuddled up to their Demonic Boyfriend they let out Yawns, With How Late it was getting it made Sense for the Two to be Getting Tired, Especially with their Schedules. Seth Smiled and Laid down on the Couch pulling Poe and Ferris down with him and Cuddling them more. The Two Blushed and got more Comfortable, and Soon enough Closed their Eyes and Drifted off to Sleep, Leaving Seth to Relax as they slept almost on Top of him.

Truely, No one would ever Believe This was what Ferris’s Life was really like.


End file.
